


lover.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [70]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, M/M, Missionary Position, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, literature references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “hello! i recently came across your fanfiction on ao3 and i must say that you are extremely talented! seriously, your writing is phenomenal. i wanted to send in a request! i haven’t seen one of these done yet- could you please write an ftm reader xringo smut? if not, that’s totally fine, but if you do i’m excited to see how it turns out!? peace and love ♥”





	lover.

1966,

You snaked and coiled around on the bed, listening to the springs creak and moan as you continued on your quest of finding a comfortable position to read your borrowed book in delightful peace. ‘Borrowed’ might not have been the most accurate term for you to consider its state of acquirement in. Though you had asked John to borrow it for a few days prior at a party at his house, he had been way too blasted to give much of an answer and you had taken the creative liberty to take it as a yes and leave a friendly note in its place on the shelf. It was rather good and typical of him to have; a collection of poems by Robert Burns with a wonderful personalised note inside from whom you would assume was the giver of this lovely present. The writing looked familiar (that of Paul) but no name was addressed but John’s own. It made you feel rather bad for having nick it (but only for a short time!) but days had passed and you had heard nothing from John about it.

And that was what you had been doing for a few hours now, lazing on the soft bed as you waited for your boyfriend to return from his work at the studio. They were recording a new album, his band and him, one more experimental than they had been used to but Ringo didn’t tell you much about it; he always seemed to be much more interested in how your day had been and how you work as an advertising illustrator had been progressing. There was never much to tell, really, the last few pieces had all mostly been the same idyllic nuclear family; a wife and husband, two girls (typically a boy and a girl) with the occasional pet; usually a golden retriever or tabby cat. All standing around whatever product it was for that time around with wide smiles painted across their faces. Not the kind of life you found particularly relatable but one you seemed to, nonetheless, portray rather well.

Suddenly, from the living room, you heard a soft humming and the opening melody of a familiar Sinatra tune play from the gramophone you bought for Ringo for his birthday once upon a time (or a few years ago to be a little more precise). You called out to him through the open bedroom door and carefully placed your borrowed book aside (it was not yours to just throw around willy-nilly) and smiled brightly as your eyes met and he stepped closer while untying his tie with difficulty. You crawled out of bed to help him with a peck softly placed on his cheek. 

“Thank you,” he muttered with a blush. You threw the tie over your shoulder and he grabbed your free hands into a soft embrace and placed a gentle kiss to your lips. “Missed you,” he whispered into your lips as you parted. He smiled an easy smile as you looked into his deep blue eyes. You couldn’t help to release a short laugh after he had grabbed you into another kiss. More passionate than the previous; one that fully expressed his need and longing. “Missed your lover boy, eh?” You managed to squeeze through a laugh as he backed you over the edge of the bed and leaned over you with a kiss that followed after an energetic nodding of his head. You felt unto the bed with a soft bounce.

He was straddling you; his weight over you were comforting and warm, something you had missed though it had only been hours since you last felt it. You silently undressed each other amidst kissing that slowly escalated and descended towards the jaw, the neck, and the chest exposed by a long thrown away tee. It was a struggle to get him as equally undressed as you had he had no plans to stop practically devouring you, his hands busy caressing your waist as his mouth explored over your bare skin. You managed, (to your loud cheers), to get the rest of his clothing off. His cock was released and sprung to life against your thigh. Its warmth made you feel a familiar tingle between your legs and you kissed Ringo on the tip of his nose with a wiggle of your hips. You felt giddy. And silly with excitement as you watched him eagerly position himself more properly between your legs.

He did the necessary prep work; lube, condom, the works. You made the time pass with childish distraction much to his equal amusement. You tickled and petted the bare skin of his back. Counted the freckles and birthmarks as you recited the poems you remembered from earlier. You didn’t make it through many as it really didn’t take a long time to make ready for some fun! 

He entered you with a groan and immediately began with the pet names you so adored as he moved and kissed and showered you with love. He called you his love, his boy; making you feel loved and wanted as he moaned the endearing names that now belonged to you. You wrapped your legs around him as he moved at the most delightful pace and you could’ve easily have wanted this to go on forever if it hadn’t been for the pesky limits of the human body. For too soon the two of you reached your limit and in a choir of sounds of pleasure you came into and over each other. He landed beside you on the bed with a sigh of comfort and quickly pulled you into a loving embrace.


End file.
